


but nobody came.

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, As One Does, As in the exile baby, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lowercase, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Non-Consensual Hugging, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), That is a weird tag, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Undertale References, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), also this should go without saying but this fic is platonic, but it does apply, cant escape that shit in my house, i am putting this child through it, well it sorta relies on undertale a little bit, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: DREAM AND TOMMY PRISON ROOMIES LETS GOOOOOOit's angst about tommy getting locked in the prison and there will probably be more. i wrote this on my phone so there's sure to be typos aha
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	but nobody came.

***you take a deep breath and start screaming for help as loud as you can, hoping that somebody will hear you over the sound of the tnt outside.**

“SAM!” tommy cries, eyes never leaving the lava in front of him. “SAAAAAAAM!”

***but nobody came.**

“you know he can’t hear you, right?”

***you try screaming again.**

“SAM PLEASE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

***but nobody came.**

“tommy, even if he can hear you he isn’t gonna come. there’s clearly some sort of security breach happening, and that needs to be sorted out before anything else.”

***in an act of desperation, you call out a different name.**

“PHILZA! PHIL! DAD! _PLEASE_!”

***but nobody came.**

dream laughs.

“you really think he’s going to rescue you? after everything you’ve done?”

his words sting more than tommy would like to admit, and a sob bubbles out of his chest before he can stop it.

***you call again, clinging to the idea that somebody will save you.**

“S-SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE! I-I CAN’T… i can’t st-stay here.” tommy’s voice tapers off as he finishes yelling.

***but nobody came**

“nobody’s coming, tommy. it’s just gonna be us. we can bond, it’ll be just like exile!”

the excitement in dream’s voice makes tommy sick to his stomach.

“n-no, i can’t, i-i can’t do it a-again, i ca-an’t!”

he wraps his arms around his skinny frame and sinks to the ground, slowly rocking himself in an attempt to soothe his nerves. 

“c’mon tommy, you can’t be that upset over staying with me? i’m your _friend_ , toms.”

“l-leave me alone, dream!”

tommy musters up as much anger as he can, but he comes off whiny and petulant more than anything else.

“no can do, toms. you’re stuck in here with me.” tommy chokes on another sob, tensing when he hears footsteps make their way behind him. dream sits down slowly, wrapping his arms around tommy to hug the boy. the action only makes tommy flinch and cry even harder, but dream pays it no mind. “calm down, tommy, you’re gonna be fine.

but tommy can’t calm down, not when he’s stuck in the arms of the monster he thought he escaped.

***you call out one more time, hoping against hope that someone, anyone, will hear your plea and take mercy upon you.**

“PLEASE! SAM- PHILZA- ANYONE! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME IN HERE!”

**_*but nobody came._ **

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i don't like this fic that much because it feels sorta repetitive but i hope you guys like it
> 
> HEY GUYS I GOT A NEW TWT IT'S @racooninnit GO FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANNA WATCH ME CALL DSMP TOMMY MY MEOW MEOW


End file.
